Snowball Fight
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: When friendship turns to romance during a snowball fight. This fic would not be possible with out the help of a very talented cowriter, my niece Stephanie.


"Renji!! I'm going to kill you for this!!" Rukia screamed as the massive snowball began to slide its way down her shirt. Rukia tore off her jacket despite the freezing temperature and tried to rescue any dryness she could by pulling her shirt out of her waistband and letting the un-melted bits and pieces of the frosty ball fall to the snow covered ground below. "If I wasn't a girl, I'd bloody your nose, you creep!" She tried not to think of just how cute his nose was. 

Renji stood a few feet away laughing hysterically at her fury. "You looked... so... funny!!" He gasped between fits of laughter. He thought she was so beautiful when she was mad.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Her eyes sparkled fiercely as she quickly zipped up her jacket to avoid the cold. When he didn't stop laughing but rather laughed all the harder, Rukia decided she'd had enough. "That's it!!" Bending down to capture a handful of snow, Rukia began to approach him very slowly.

Renji realized her intent and sobered quickly. "I'm sorry, Rukia... Really, I am." She continued her advance. "Seriously, Rukia, I was just playing around..." His first reaction was to turn and run, but remembering how fast she could run, Renji decided that his best bet was to plead

Rukia saw a certain superiority settle over his features and knew in an instant what he was thinking. They'd grown up together, and there was rarely a moment when she couldn't guess his thoughts. Right now, if her guess was correct, he was thinking that because she was a girl, she wouldn't be able to land a throw. Well! She'd cure him of that mistake! She smiled, thinking how much she'd like to kiss the face that had just gone white.

There was no other recourse but to run. Renji quickly turned on his heel and sprinted towards home. Rukia packed the snow and began her wind-up.

Just when Renji had thought he'd made it, something large, cold and wet smacked him in the back of the head. He stood there for a moment in defeat, wondering what his next move should be, then decided to make a long held dream come true. Staggering a few steps, Renji clutched his head with his hands, fell down into a nearby snow bank and lay motionless.

Rukia ran up to him in triumph. "How'd you like that, Renji!! Right smack dab in the back of the head! Didn't think I could... do.. it... did you... Renji? Renji?" She walked around him watchfully. "Renji, is this a joke?" He didn't answer. "Renji?" She leaned closer, dropping to her knees. Renji didn't move. His eyelids didn't even flutter. "What did I do?" she whispered. "Renji?" She nudged him in the shoulder. No response. "Renji, I'm so sorry. Please wake up!" Laying a hand on his forehead, she tried to urge him awake.

Renji thrust his arms around her waist and pulled her to the ground. "Renji!!" She roared. "You are just pushing your luck today! Let me go!" She struggled against his arms, feeling the cold snow begin to drench her clothing.

"Naw... I think I'm going to hold on for awhile." He shifted and Rukia found herself on her back in the snow, Renji's face ominous above her as he held her close. His arms tightened around her, and Rukia looked up at him shocked and a little afraid, her rapid breathing made tiny clouds in the cold air. Renji felt a sudden rush of affection.

"I could get used to having you in my arms, Rukia," he whispered, and buried his face her in hair, planting a soft kiss on her earlobe.

Rukia tried to still the beating of her heart, but couldn't. Not with him so close. Not when she was so close to having her dream come true. "Renji, I..." She went silent when he raised his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Rukia, I've never..." His gaze dropped to her lips, and he couldn't restrain his longing any longer. He looked at her in ecstasy and apology, then slowly let his lips find hers.

At the touch of Renji's lips she felt her entire being defrost. His kiss was gentle, then turned more insistent as he deepened the kiss. Rukia moaned a little at the pleasure and began to kiss him back.

When Renji broke the kiss, Rukia was breathless, speechless and warm. Her jeans were soaked clear through to the skin, but she didn't feel any chill. Not with Renji holding her.

Renji struggled to gain his senses as he smiled at Rukia. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time."

Rukia answered shyly, "And I've wanted you to." A strawberry pink stained her cheeks, an interesting contrast the whiteness of the snow that surrounded them, and she ducked her eyes in humiliation.

Renji got to his feet, and pulled Rukia up beside him. " Want go get something to eat? You look cold."

"I'm not." She grinned at him. "Who could be after a kiss like that?"

He took her hand in his and walked her through the blanket of snow and the landscape of pine trees. She was his now, and he need never let go again. Well, except to get her back for that last snowball... Renji grinned to himself as he formed a plan...

As Rukia walked a few paces ahead of him, Renji stooped and scraped up a handful of snow. "Hey, Rukia!"

"Wha-mmph!" Rukia had turned just as Renji forced the snowball into her mouth, cupping his hand over her lips to keep it there. "Cold?" Renji asked with a grin.

She nodded desperately.

"Are you sorry for hitting me before?"

Again, she nodded.

"Need some relief?" He laughed as she let out a annoyed yelp. "Guess that means yes." He smiled at her. "I know of a great way to melt that thing, but it might take awhile," he suggested, and Rukia's eyes began to sparkle. "Want me to show you?" She nodded passionately, just as Renji's mouth plunged down to capture hers in a warm, snow melting kiss.


End file.
